New Year's Oneshot
by kimmiesue
Summary: Hermione is alone for New Year's. So is Charlie, what will Fred do about that?


**I don't really like this one guys. Oh well c: It's an early New Year's gift for you all!! Thanks for reading everything I have written! I will be bring more of ICSMF! And TCM soon! C:**

**As per usual, I own nothing!**

New Year's Oneshot

Hermione Granger was never one to be melancholy about a situation, nonetheless a social situation. Social situation? She was Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, she did not need to mope about not having a boyfriend. She looked up and couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips.

Directly in Hermione's line of sight were Ginny and Harry Potter. Both looked so happy and content to just be with each other. Hermione felt a pang of jealousy and happiness run through her. She was so happy that they could finally be together, but she knew she wasn't meant to have a relationship like that.

She stared at the firewhiskey that was left in her glass and grabbed it, swirling it around. As she watched the amber-colored liquid swirl around she thought about her past relationships.

The first had been Viktor Krum, he had been the perfect gentleman and a great kisser, the only thing was that he didn't light that spark. Wasn't there supposed to be a spark or some kind of passion if you were in love with someone? He had been her first kiss and before she could try to contact him about maybe seeing each other sometime soon, she received a beautiful wedding invitation announcing the marriage of Mr. Viktor Krum to Miss Elisa Sparks. The wedding had been beautiful and she was the godmother to their first child, Katherine Elise Krum.

She took a sip of the liquid, feeling it burn a trail down her throat. She thought of her second failed relationship, Ronald. She looked out into the sitting room once again and saw Ron snuggling his girlfriend of two years, Pansy Parkinson. At first the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry were shocked to learn of Ron's newest love interest, but they accepted it, thinking she was merely his flavor of the week. She wasn't, and Hermione knew Ron had been carrying around a ring in his pocket for the past year, ready to propose when the time was right.

Her last failed relationship had been with a muggle named Marvin. They had taken it no farther than kissing and Hermione knew he was a drifter. He still wrote her the occasional love letter, but she knew that he was really more content with roaming the world instead of being with her. She hadn't felt a spark in that relationship either. She doubted she ever would.

She looked into the sitting room and saw that during her musings the whole Weasley family had gathered, turning on the telly for the first time so that they could watch the ball drop in America. It was eleven in Britain, they still had hours to go, she mused. She noticed that all of the family had gathered, but there were three faces missing, two notroiously known twins and Charlie.

Charlie had yet to arrive, but she knew the twins were here somewhere. She felt a pair of hands on either arm as she was lifted from her seat; the twins.

She couldn't help it and started giggling. One of them, she couldn't tell which without looking, said, "My, my, already gotten herself into a drunken stupor, and before the fun has even started!"

"Fred, George, " Hermione warned as she felt the room spin. How many glasses of firewhiskey did she have? She remembered having quite a few shots of tequila before apparating to the Burrow.

"Ahh Granger you spoil sport,"

"We'll have to take a detour,"

"I mean, just because you can't,"

"Hold your liqour,"

"Doesn't mean it should dampen our parade."

"It's rain on our parade," Hermione corrected and set her feet on the ground, she felt off balance and she grabbed onto the nearest solid object.. She looked up and saw that the nearest solid object had been George's chest. She blushed and turned her head away as he said, "See something you like?"

Fred had no mercy on her, winked, and said, "Now you know I am the better looking one anyways."

He dramatically took her hand from George's chest and began to plant wet, sloppy kisses all over her arm.

"Bleh," She said and retracted her arm quickly, wiping her arm on her light green tank top.

Fred jumped back, placing a hand on his chest and proceeded to yell, "The lady, she wounds me! I shall never have my heart in full again." He proceeded to run from the room as Hermione pegged him with a glare.

Hermione looked at the clock and saw that it was only ten after eleven. She decided to grab a Sober-Up Potion and relax with the rest of the Weasley family, it wouldn't do for her to bring the new year cheer down with her moping.

She got to the base of the stairs and heard crying. She saw Ginny begin to untanle herself from Harry and Hermione yelled, "Got it!"

Ginny smiled at her gratefully and settled back into Harry's arms.

Hermione heard sniffles coming from the room across the bathroom, and quickly stepped into the bathroom and downed the foul tasting potion, feeling her senses sharpen and the headiness of drinking fade away.

She opened the door quietly and waved her wand to light the room softly. Hermione walked over to the crib set up in Ginny's old room and picked up the small child inside.

"James Sirius Potter," She whispered, "What is all the fuss about?"

The baby giggled and reached for her hair.

"Yes, Auntie Mione did get a little drunk tonight, but she would do anything for her godchild." She whispered and stroked his small, soft hand.

She smiled down at the raven-haired toddler as he stuck a chunk of her hair into his mouth to suck on.

She sat down on a rocking chair and cuddled the child close. After a whil she looked at the clock and noticed it was fifteen minutes until the new year. She thought she should go downstairs to celebrate, that was what was expected of her. She glanced at the baby currently asleep in her arms, he had one of his hands clasped about a part of her hair while the other was clasped on her index finger.

It wouldn't harm to bring in the new year with James, she thought to herself. She transfigured the rocking chair into a comfy couch, careful not to jostle James. She heard the noises downstairs get louder with anticipation and she cast a silencing spell around the room so that she would not have to deal with the rest of the world waking the sleeping angel in her arms.

"You see James," Hermione began softly, "I have nobody to truly ring in the new year with. Everyone's paired up, I'm sure everyone's significant other is downstairs, prepping their lips for some kissing." She giggled softly and said more sadly, "You know James, I've never kissed anyone at midnight. Shh." She hushed him jokingly, even though she knew he was beyond this world, resting in a land of dreams, "It's a secret."

Hermione hadn't heard the door open and she thought she had imagined it closing swiftly and quietly as she did not hear anything. She continued to softly talk to James, hoping one day she would have her own child.

Fred Weasley walked down the stairs quietly and called to his brother from the sitting room. George walked in and said, "What mate? I was finally about to ask for a little midnight kiss from Angelina, she's on the couch awaiting me."

Fred turned his head to the clock and saw that there were five minutes left until midnight. "Quick, name off the single people who are here!"

George thought quickly and said, "Percy, Oliver, but honestly I think they are together, if you know what I mean, so that leaves erm, nobody. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Hermione's never been kissed on New Year's. I mean I would, but I already have something going with Katie, and I wouldn't trade that in for anything." He said sadly.

Fred turned to see one of his older brothers storm into the kitchen.

"Am I late?" The redhead asked, looking to the clock and sighing in relief, "Sorry I'm late," He said, "You don't know how hard it is to find an international portkey nowadays."

"Charlie, you're perfect!" Fred nearly yelled, "I mean you made it just in time, Ginny is asleep and Harry can't move, so we were going to check on little Jamesie before midnight, but we all know how Ginny would feel about that. Could you do it? We'd rather not be on the receiving end of one of her hexes."

Fred grimaced, remembering the consequences to the time that they had magically turned James' hair green, 'to match his eyes' of course.

"Of course," Charlie said, walking up the stairs to James' nusery room at the Burrow.

Fred followed silently and locked the door after Charlie had stepped inside and closed the door without a sound. He chuckled and walked back to the sitting room, ready to pucker his lips for a certain pretty blonde-haired witch.

"Your Daddy, Uncle Ron and I once rode a dragon, did you know that James?" Hermione said, still softly talking to the baby in her arms.

"It was quite frightening, and quite liberating at the same time. We let him go free after we had ridden him far away from his imprisonment. I have no idea what happened to him, but I hope he is still flying free. You know James, your Uncle Ron will always say I wanted to keep it as a pet, but I'd rather he flew free."

She pressed her nose to James' small button noses and said, "The war was so dangerous James, I know that your father and uncle would want to hear me talk about this with them, but it is so difficult too. I wasn't ready for years, but know I am, and the only person I can think of to talk to is you. Your father and uncle are both so wrapped up in their own romances, their own lives now. I feel so left out, so gone."

She felt tears run down her cheeks and she sighed. She sat up, still unaware to another presence other than herself and the baby in the room. She put James back in his crib and had to work to get his hand out of her hair. When she straightened back up, she saw it was one minute to the new year. She bent over and placed a kiss on James' cheek, whispering, "Happy New Year."

She turned around and jumped into a protective stance in front of the crib, whipping her wand out on instinct. When she saw who it was, she relaxed.

"Sorry Charlie, reflex." She then tried to move around the redhead, wiping the tears trails away with the palm of her hand.

She felt him grab her arm and pull her back to in front of him. "Happy New Year's Hermione." She looked at the clock as it struck midnight and turned back to Charlie who placed his lips on hers hastily. It wasn't the most romantic kiss she had ever had, but she felt her body come alive unlike any of her past relationships. She felt the spark.

When he pulled away, she was panting with exhilaration, as was he.

A few minutes later, Charlie tried to open the door and found it locked, "Fred" He grumbled and whispered 'Alohamora.' The door spung open.

Hermione followed him out and closed the door silently. She turned and was surprised to see that Charlie had waited for her. He held out his hand to her and she took it, beaming silently.

They walked into the sitting room hand-in-hand. The room went silent at the new couple and the silence was broken as Fred looked up and yelled out, "Yes!"

They walked through the room and out of the door leading to the outside. Even though it was still snowed over and freezing, Charlie led her to the storage shed and whispered, "Trust me, you'll want to see this." She followed him inside and felt herself warm up as he cast a warming spell.

"This is Tricia," Charlie said, flipping a book open to a page with a picture on it. Hermione was immediately disappointed, he already had another woman in his life.

Charlie apparently noticed the sad look in Hermione's eyes as he said, "Just look."

Hermione looked at the picture and gasped.

"Tricia," She said and traced the picture lightly with her finger.

"She is safely at the reserve, she would love it if her liberator would come visit her, she remembers you." He said and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'd love to go visit her." She said and turned around to kiss him on the side of his mouth.

"Hermione," Charlie whispered gruffly, "Happy New Year."

She felt him capture her lips again and thought to herself, a happy new year indeed.


End file.
